


Won

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [22]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Endgame, Chakotay visits Kathryn's house for the first time and finds something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Chakotay was angry. Rows of awards decorated the display cabinet.

"You've been holding out on me, Kathryn," he objected. "Best chocolate chip cookies, Indiana State Fair? Best roast in the county? Unless burnt roast is some sort of local delicacy…"

She waved a hand noncommittally. "Relax, Chakotay. They came with the house. Mine are over there."

Kathryn pointed towards the holographic mantle, atop which sat a lone coffee mug labeled _Best Captain in the Delta Quadrant_.

"I gave you that," he whispered.

"Yes," she answered. "And it's the second-best thing I've ever won."

With that, she claimed her favorite prize.


End file.
